


Unacceptable

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: 17776 Poems [1]
Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Gen, I mean you can read it from their pov, Intermission, Poetry, but also from the reader's pov, either way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: During the Intermission, 10 declared that humans are creatures of play and that, on an infinite timescale, there is no point to exploration.This is a poetic refutation of that idea.The poems in this series are totally unrelated (save for fandom), I just like having a way to group things.





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> The intermission broke my tiny, explorer heart, ok, and this is the only way I know of to fix it.

Unacceptable.

i refuse to believe that we all  
just sat down and resigned

Unacceptable.

i cannot accept that no one  
even still seems to mind

Unacceptable.

i will not concede that we've  
reached our peak heights

Unacceptable.

i cannot go gentle into  
such despicable nights

Unacceptable.

i do not believe that we've  
seen all there is left to see

Unacceptable.

i refuse to give morrows  
the very worst portion of me

Unacceptable.


End file.
